Against the Golden Eyes
by Vallcan
Summary: Who was Bree? What was it like to live with a bunch of crazy newborns? To be attacked and changed into the stuff of legands, then to be pushed into an unknown war with golden eyes. This is the story of Bree.
1. Fire

Chapter One

Fire

Bree

"Mother, I told you I will get home, when I get home. God! I am sixteen I can take care of myself!" I slam my phone shut and place it back into the consul. My mother still treats like I am five. I mean seriously I am sixteen I have a car, a job, my own life already, besides there is nothing dangerous in Seattle anyway.

I focus my eyes on to the roads in front of me and try to get my overprotective mother out of my head. The streets are dark and frozen from the unseasonably cold spring in Seattle. I squint my eyes to peer through the thick ice on my windshield. It is nearly impossible to see in this weather. What the heck happened to global warming? It seems to be lacking in the whole "warming" thing.

Just as my mind starts to launch into a huge political debate, something rams into the side of my car. I am thrown forward into the steering wheel. The cracking sound of my ribs breaking is deafening. Where is my cell phone? I need help.

" Help!" A small cry escapes from my shattered chest and dies in the cold night air. What in the world did I hit? It wasn't a tree, unless trees can jump and last time I checked, they can't. Was it ice, an animal, or, oh please no, not a child! I couldn't dare to live if killed a child or any person for that matter. What if I go to jail I can't survive jail I am to small it would eat me alive.

" Help, she says." An angel high voice cuts through the darkness of the night.

"Hello? Who's there?" My voice sounds so deep and rough compared to hers.

" Oh, you will be perfect." The angel's voice suddenly has a demon edge to it. Perfect for what dare I even ask. Is this the thing that has caused all the disappearances in town?

" No." My voice is a near whisper now. "Please, leave me alone."

A flash of white and fiery red enters the passenger side of my old ford. My hand is ripped from my side so hard and quick my shoulder pops in and out of place. Just as I whence from the pain in my shoulder a new pain enters into my hand. First, it is the crushing pain of ice-cold hands squeezing my palm, then the needle like fangs of the creature being stabbed into my wrist. A scream bubbles out of my broken chest, as fire seems to engulf my hand, yet I see no flame. I thrash my hand around and try to put the unseen fire out to no avail. The creature that bit me is nowhere to be found as the fire speeds up my arm towards my rapidly beating heart. I scream and thrash for what feels like hours, but the fire never wavers never let's up for even a second to let be. No rather it becomes hotter and burns with more intensity than the sun itself.

I begin to wonder if this is what hell it like, internal burning and fire. I know I have not been a perfect saint my whole life but do I truly deserve a hell like this. Why has death not come to me, for I must be but a pile of ashes in the steel frame of a flame-cooked car by now. What will my mother do when she's my car burnt out on the side of the road? Why has no one stopped to call 911? Certainly an inflamed car would be noticeable, especially at night.

Still however, no one comes. I sit in my car on the side of the road and wait to slowly be burned alive. The pain seems to go on forever. Seconds pass like hours and hours like days. I shutter to think that this pain will become life, or as it maybe death, for me. In my head I can see my name already in the morning paper. **Local Girl Burned to Death in Car Fire****. **I can see the face of my poor mother pasted on to T.V. screens as she ask the camera, why it had to be me. Suddenly, the fire reaches an even hotter climax. It seems impossible that this fire could become any hotter than before, but it did.

Then, just as suddenly the fire began to retreat from my figures and toes and moved more rapidly toward my core where it seems to still be growing. I kept I all focus on the parts not burning and waited for the fire to stop. I have no idea how long I wait for the fire to end before it did. The flame first became hotter than ever before deep in my chest then diapered completely. It was over.

I tired to open my eyes but found that I didn't want to. I didn't want to see my chard body in my burnt up car, nor did I want to see the hell I was just put through in my own two eyes. I lay there for hours and tried and failed to sleep. I just wasn't tired anymore. What I couldn't stop was the noise. I could hear everything. The bird's wings as they beat, the dripping of melting snow on to the road, the low beats of a car radio. A CAR! Oh my God a car, PEOPLE! What will they say to my ashes here or to my fire-ridden car? I wait and wait for the car to come closer, until suddenly the sound of rolling tires stops and a new sound enters ears. I can't hear a person breathing heavily; get out of their car. I can hear soft footsteps crunching on the icy roads as they make their way toward the wreckage. Then, I take a quick breath and a smell a smell more divine than any I had ever smelled in my short life. It was like the smell of freshly baked cookies time like a million. That smell told me how thirsty I was. No I was past thirsty, parched is a better word. My throat felt so dry it burned like I was on fire once again. All my mind could think about was the thirst the burning awful thirst that erupted my throat into flame.

Without even thinking, I opened my eyes and followed the scent towards the neck of the approaching man. His scream was loud at first with shock and surprised but then it was gargled as I sucked the blood from his hot neck. The taste was like I could believe though I knew doing this I was killing someone. I couldn't bring myself to stop it was just too good and I was so thirsty. The man was dead and drained before my thirst had been quenched.

"What the heck am I now! A frick'n VAMPIRE! Impossible! Such creatures do not exist." I screamed at the top of my lungs. My voice was no longer my voice but the voice of an angel or of a professional singer in song. The beauty of my own voice reminded me of the creature who bit me and started the burning. A shiver travels up my back as I remember.

" You will find my friend that we vampires are quite real." A calm perfect male voice comes from behind me.


	2. Vampire

Chapter 2

Vampire

The man stepped out of the shadows and into the bright morning sunlight. The light bounces and jumps off his perfectly white porcelain skin. My eyes seem to pop out of my head has I stared at his beauty. He has the face and body of a god. His skin seems to be like diamonds that had replaced his skin and turned him into a sparkling beauty.

"Whoa." _Whoa. _How lame am I? I am staring at the most beautiful man in the world and all I can say is whoa. Then suddenly it hit me.

" Did you say '_we'?" _

He nodded.

I pointed at myself. "Me. A. Vampire."

"Yes, a very pretty one actually." The god smiles at me.

I look down at myself and stare at my new _vampire_ body. My arms had become bleach white and rock hard. Any trace of fat that had once been on my body was now completely gone and now had the body of a super model. My perfect hands move in a flash to my face and feel the new texture of my skin. It is so soft and smooth with no trace of any blemishes or bumps. I. Am. Pretty. I smile to myself. This is new. I stare down at myself reflecting on the beauty of this body I now have.

" Strange. After all the burning I would have though myself to be nothing but a pile of ashes by now." I joke to the god in front of me.

He smiles. Damn he is hot. " It is okay. You wont have to deal with that anymore. Welcome to your new life." His voice is so perfect beyond any perfect I could of thought to be possibly.

I stare at his face admiring the beauty once again. His hair is blonde and hangs in a long shag with perfect even lighter highlights doting his hair. His skin is rock hard and breathtaking white, just like mine. He was also has a dimpled smile that seems to light up the world, however not like the light does when the sun shines off his skin. That seems to be the only fault in this new life of mine, the shininess. It is just creepy.

Questions suddenly flow into my head quicker than ever before and come out of my mouth like word vomit. "What do we do now? How many of us are there? Who created me? Do I really drink blood, sleep in a coffin, fear garlic, and burn in the sun?"

He finally stops my rant by putting a flawless figure up to my rambling lips. "Shhh."

I am instantly silenced.

"It is going to fine my new friend. We are going to go find the others. There are around 15 of us and the number grows daily. As for who created you that is for me to know and you to not. Forget all the myths that you have heard about us vampires. Only a few ring true. Obviously we do not burn in the sun for we are standing in it right now." He chuckles has he says the last sentence.

I look away embarrassed. I seem to have the body of a super model and the brain to match.

"My name is Riley. Do not worry my friend we can make it through this together." His calm words do little stop the question bugging me most.

" Um, my name is Bree. Wait, do we drink_ human _blood?" I ask before thinking.

He just merely points at the drained body of the man I had just killed moments before.

"Oh, Oh my God! I am a murder, a killer, a monster. I just killed an innocent man. How could I ever do such a thing! Be so villainous like this. No, no, no!" My emotions fly insanity out of control and I go from calm to enraged in seconds. My perfect voice box products a blood curling scream and my arm moves quicker that ever before to punch my car. The steel frame of the car bends around my fist and flexes with ease as I punch into the side. My eyes seem to expand out of my head as I stare at the damage that my tiny hand has just made in my car. "Impossible" I whisper.

"No, quite possible. We are quite strong and fast." Just as he spoke he sped off with speed any Olympic track star would die for. Hell, even a cheetah would be baffled by this kind of speed.

As if by instinct I move my feet to follow the man I had just met. The speed is better felt than seen. I could feel every atom, as I seem to fly through the air. My legs moved with ease and I loved every moment. I let my eyes wonder to the area passing by me. It was as if I was a blind girl seeing for the first time. Everything was so clear. The beauty of the earth had not been even been touched by my human eyes. I could see every perfect edge, every tiny detail in the world. So clear was this new world, I had to come to a sudden yet graceful stop to take it all in.

" Beautiful." I breathe the words.  
" It is a lot to take in at once, I know." Riley placed his hand on my shoulder. "But we really must go."

"Where?"

" To join the rest."

" Oh."

"Come I shall show you the way." He holds out his hand.

" Okay." I hold his perfect hand and we burst into a straight run through the woods. The wonderful smell enters my nose again and my throat becomes inflamed once again. I pull at Riley's hand to go chase after the delicious smell, but he just pulls me harder toward a warehouse in the old part of town.

No one goes to this part of town. It was once a huge community full with people working at the factory. But since the closing of the factory it has all but been abandoned. Riley yanks open the heavy rusted steel door of the old warehouse and slams it shut behind us as we walk in.

" About time you got here." A voice comes from somewhere in the warehouse. I glance at the small crowd of beautiful, pale vampires standing in a circle before us.

" We have a new soldier in our army, friends. This is Bree." He shows me off like the prize on some cheap game show.

All I can think of doing is to wave back the crowd of perfect vampire in front of me.

This is my new family. This is my new life.


End file.
